Ally's Secret Valentine
by arianapa1216
Summary: Ally is dying to know who her Secret Valentine is. One-shot Valentine's Day fanfiction. AUSLLY. My very first fanfiction in over a year. :{)


**Hey guys! I dunno if you remember me or not, but I'm arianapa1216. I haven't posted a fanfiction in over a year, and I feel kinda bad about that. So, to celebrate Valentine's Day, I have written an Austin & Ally fanfiction.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or _Sweethearts_ candy. It would be awesome if I did, though.**

* * *

**Austin & Ally: "Ally's Secret Valentine"**

**MARINO HIGH SCHOOL**  
**THE MAIN HALLWAY**  
**Friday, February 14, 2014**

"Again?" Ally Dawson picked up a box of chocolates that was sitting in her locker. "Who keeps sending me all this stuff?"

"I dunno," Trish de la Rosa said, "but you better let me have some of those chocolates."

Ally rolled her eyes and giggled. She untied the ribbon on the box and opened it. Chocolates of all kinds were inside. Caramel-filled chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate…just about every single kind of chocolate was inside. "Knock yourself out, Trish."

Trish looked inside and grabbed five pieces of chocolate and popped one in her mouth. "Why, thank you, Ally. These chocolates are absolutely lovely." She said in a British accent.

"You're very welcome, my dear friend Trish." Ally said, also in a British accent. Then they both giggled.

Ally closed the box and sighed dreamily. All week, someone had been putting stuff in Ally's locker. On Monday, she had gotten a bouquet of roses. On Tuesday, Ally found a box with Sweetheart candies inside her locker. On Wednesday, she had gotten a box of heart-shaped lollipops. And on Thursday, a stuffed teddy bear that said _Be Mine_ was sitting on top of her books in her locker. And then today, she got a box of chocolates.

"What's this?" Trish took a piece of paper out of Ally's locker. She read it silently, then gasped. "Ally, read this."

Ally took the paper out of Trish's hand. "By the way, Trish, it was _so_ necessary for you to snoop in my locker." Trish rolled her eyes playfully. Ally giggled and read the note out loud.

**Ally,  
You are a smart and beautiful girl.  
You are also really talented.  
You have the most beautiful voice on the planet.  
You like to act silly.  
You don't care what people say about you.  
And I just wanted to let you know something.  
I'm in love with you.**

**Love,  
Your Secret Valentine**

**P.S.  
I hope you enjoyed all your gifts.  
Happy Valentine's Day.  
**

"Eh. Ma. GAWD!" Ally jumped up and squealed.

"I know!" Trish squealed along with her. "Who do you think it is?"

Ally stopped squealing. "I dunno, and that's the suckish part. There's like a hundred guys at this school. It could be anyone."

Trish stopped squealing, too. "You need to find out."

Ally nodded.

"Chocolate!" A large hand grabbed Ally's chocolates from her hands.

Ally turned around. "Austin!"

Austin Moon grinned, taking a piece of chocolate from the box and putting it in his mouth. "Thanks for the chocolate, babe." He winked, making Ally's heart flutter.

"Austin, you can't just do that, you know," Trish said. "Those chocolates came from Ally's Secret Valentine."

"Secret Valentine?" Austin asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah, you know how someone's been giving me gifts all week?" Ally asked Austin, who nodded. "Well, he gave me a note saying the sweetest stuff about me…and he said that he's in love with me!"

"Sounds cool," Austin smiled. "I have like twenty secret admirers."

Ally snatched the box out of Austin's hand and shoved it in her locker.

"Why'd you do that?" Austin screeched. He sounded mad, but the playful look in his adorable hazel eyes were a dead giveaway that he was amused. "I was eating that."

"It doesn't matter," Ally said, ignoring Trish's snickers. "First of all, they're _my_ chocolate. Second of all, secret admirers are _not _twenty girls giving you notes that say _Marry me_ with their names on it."

_God forbid that Austin knows I'm jealous._

"They're not _your_ chocolate," Austin said, ignoring Ally's 'second of all'. "It technically belongs to the person who gave you the chocolate."

"But then it technically belongs to the company that _made_ the chocolate." Trish said, raising her index finger in the air.

"True." Austin nodded.

Ally rolled her big brown eyes. "You guys are being ratchet and irrational."

"I _know_ she did not just use 'ratchet' and 'irrational' in the same sentence." Austin crossed his arms and pretended to be annoyed.

Trish cracked up.

"Guys, I'm serious!" Ally said. Sometimes she wondered why, of all the people in the school, she chose Austin, Trish, and Dez (her other friend who wasn't there at the moment) as her friends.

Well, she chose Austin because she was in love with him.

Austin looked down at Ally and leaned closer to her. "I'm sorry. I was just joking."

"I know." Ally bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her heart fluttered again, and her stomach started doing somersaults.

_He's really close to me. _

"So, who's your Secret Valentine?" Austin backed away from Ally.

Ally shrugged. "I dunno."

"Any ideas on who?" Austin asked.

Ally shook her head, wishing Austin would get closer to her again.

"I'm planning on helping her find out," Trish said. "And when we found out, I'm gonna ask him where he got the chocolates, because they are _delicioso_." She kissed the tips of her fingers.

The three of them giggled as the bell rang to dismiss them to their first period class.

* * *

**MARINO HIGH SCHOOL**  
**FIRST PERIOD**  
**Friday, February 14, 2014**

"Who?" Ally jumped on her desk and asked. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," Dez said, pretending to lock his mouth with a key. Then he threw the invisible key on the floor.

"Then why would you tell me you know who my Secret Valentine is and then say you can't tell me?" Ally asked.

"Because he promised me not to say anything." Dez said.

"_But you just _said_ something!_" Ally shrieked. "You said that you _knew_ who he was!"

"Oh, I did?" Dez asked. "Sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Ally groaned audibly.

"Ms. Dawson, please sit down in your desk like a normal student would and be quiet." The teacher said.

Ally sat in her seat and whispered, "You're not helping the situation."

"Well sor_ry_," Dez whispered back. "Now stop asking me. I've already said too much."

* * *

**MARINO HIGH SCHOOL**  
**SECOND PERIOD**  
**Friday, February 14, 2014**

"What's wrong, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Dez said he knew who my Secret Valentine was," Ally said, "_but_ he said he couldn't tell me who it was." Ally paused for a moment, then asked hopefully, "Austin, do _you_ know who my Secret Valentine is?"

"Sorry, Ally," Austin shook his head, "but I don't know."

"It's funny how Dez would know, but won't tell me who," Ally sighed. "That sucks."

A random girl put a folded sheet of paper on Austin's desk and grinned at him. He unfolded the paper and read it. Then he smiled politely at the girl. When she turned away, he tossed the note in the trash and rolled his eyes. "Make that 21 secret admirers."

_That sucks even more._

* * *

**MARINO HIGH SCHOOL**  
**THE CAFETERIA**  
**Friday, February 14, 2014**

"So, Ally," Trish sat down next to Ally, holding a tray. "Did you find out who your secret admirer is?"

Ally sighed. "Dez says he knows, but he won't tell me who. Austin doesn't know at all."

"Wait…_Dez_ knows who it is?" Trish asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah," Ally said. "I begged him, but he wouldn't tell me."

Just then, Austin and Dez walked towards the girls and sat down. Dez sat across from Trish, and Austin sat across from Ally.

"What's up?" Austin asked.

"Dez, will you _puh-lease_ tell me who my Secret Valentine is?" Ally asked.

"Sorry, but I promised I wouldn't tell," Dez shrugged and started putting ketchup on his French fries. "There you go, fries, now you're covered in ketchup. Unlike Austin's fries, because he's eating them _naked_."

Austin stopped eating his fries and looked at Dez with a confused expression. "I don't know if you just insulted my fries or not, so I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't hear that."

Trish snickered.

"Enough!" Ally shouted. "Dez, just tell me already."

Dez shook his head with a _too-bad-so-sad_ expression.

"Please!" Ally begged. "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna die!"

"I don't think anyone's ever died from not knowing who their secret admirer was." Austin said.

"Well, there's always time for firsts, isn't there?" Ally snapped, and immediately regretted it.

Austin threw a French fry at Ally's forehead. Trish and Dez started cackling.

Ally had already eaten her fries, so she hurled her empty milk carton at him. Unfortunately, she missed.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Austin sang, as if he were a 5-year-old on the playground. Ally secretly thought it was cute, and she didn't want him to know that she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

"That is _not_ funny." Ally said, trying not to smile or blush.

Austin smirked. "It's _pretty_ funny. You throw like a girl."

"I dunno if you noticed or not, but I _am_ a girl!" Ally snapped.

"_Really?_" Austin asked, making Trish and Dez laugh harder. "I had no idea."

Ally flushed. "What did you _think_ I was?"

"A drag queen." Austin busted out laughing as Dez high-fived him.

Ally bit her lip, her cheeks burning even more. It was bad enough that Dez wouldn't tell her who her Secret Valentine was, but did her crush _have_ to make fun of her like that?

"Will you relax?" Austin asked Ally, no longer laughing. "I was just joking. Y'know, tryna lighten up the mood."

Ally rolled her eyes and made the _Whatever_ gesture with her hands. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry." Austin said sincerely.

"It's okay," Ally sighed. "I'm just upset."

"Here, you can have some Sweethearts," Austin handed her a box of Sweethearts. "You'll feel better."

"Thanks." Ally said, taking the box from his hand. She felt sparks shooting up her arm when their hands briefly touched.

"Awww," Dez said. "This is exactly why your Secret Val—OW!" He glared at Austin. "Why'd you kick me?"

"Sorry," Austin said, his voice strangely deeper than usual. "It was an accident."

But by the way Austin was glaring at Dez, Ally knew it wasn't.

* * *

**SONIC BOOM**  
**THE PRACTICE ROOM**  
**Friday, February 14, 2014**

"I still can't believe I haven't found my Secret Valentine yet," Ally whined. "I thought he was gonna tell me at school."

"Maybe your Secret Valentine wasn't at school today." Austin offered.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Ally said. "I mean, how would he have put the box of chocolate in my locker today? He had to have done it right before I got to school."

Austin shrugged. "That's true." He pressed a key on the piano. "Or maybe he was just too scared to tell you."

"Yeah," Ally sighed. "But I don't know _why_. If he wasn't too scared to get me all those gifts and tell me he's in love with me, then he could've easily said that he was my Secret Valentine."

"That's different," Austin said. "He can do all that stuff because you don't know who he is."

"I'm confused." Ally admitted.

Austin sighed. "I guess he wants you to know that he's in love with you, but he won't reveal himself because he's afraid you won't feel the same way. And sometimes you make him nervous and he has to keep his cool."

Ally considered this. It sounded right, but a little _too_ right for her liking…

"You know who my Secret Valentine is, don't you?" Ally asked flatly.

Austin bit his lip and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked.

"Because I wouldn't have told you!" Austin said.

"Who is it?" Ally asked.

"I c-c-can't…" his voice faltered for a brief second before he took a deep breath. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"Because you're gonna be disappointed." Austin's voice cracked.

"I'm _not_ gonna be disappointed," Ally said. "I've been dying to know _all_ week."

"Fine," Austin said, standing up. "I'll tell you."

"You will?" Ally didn't even try to hide her excitement. She stood up on the piano bench so she could seem as tall as Austin. "Tell me!"

"You _really_ wanna know?" Austin asked.

"Yes!" Ally said excitedly.

"You _really_, _really_ wanna know?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I wanna know!" Ally said, jumping on the bench.

"Ally—" Austin started.

"JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS." Ally snapped.

"O-_kay_," Austin said. "I'll tell you."

Ally waited expectantly.

After a fifteen second silence, Ally shouted. "Austin!"

"It's me, okay?" Austin squeaked.

"_What?_" Ally asked, confused.

"I'm your Secret Valentine." Austin said.

"Seriously?" Ally said, hoping that Austin wasn't just saying that.

"Yeah." Austin's face was red.

_He really wasn't just saying that!_

"So you bought me all that stuff and put it in my locker?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded. "I had to come to school early and do it."

"And Dez knew about it?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he caught me the first day. I told him that if he said anything about to you, then I would open up his head with my fist." Austin said.

Ally giggled. "But you said you had no idea! How did you manage to act innocent all week?"

"What can I say?" Austin shrugged. "I guess I'm a pretty convincing actor. You know, earlier today at lunch, Dez almost told you, but I kicked him."

"Ohh…" Ally said, recalling how mad Austin looked after he had kicked Dez.

"Yeah." Austin nodded.

There was an awkward silence before Ally said, "Wait…so that means…you love me? Like, more than a friend?"

Austin nodded slowly, his face turning even redder. "I'm in love with you."

_Eh. Ma. GAWD!_

Ally's stomach started doing backflips. She had never felt so excited in her life. Austin Moon was in love with her! It wasn't a dream, wasn't a fantasy. It was real life. This was actually happening to her.

_Okay. It's time to tell Austin how I feel about him._

Ally opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again, but nothing. So instead of saying anything, she wrapped her arms around Austin's neck, leaned in, and pressed her lips against his.

At first, Austin didn't do anything, but after a couple of seconds, he wrapped his arms around Ally's waist and kissed her back.

After a good five minutes, Ally finally pulled away from him, gasping for air.

"Whoa." Austin said. His face was flushed. Ally was pretty sure her face was also flushed, because it sure felt like it.

Ally looked into Austin's eyes. They were twinkling, which meant he was elated.

_This is officially the best Valentine's Day ever._

**The End**

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think of my first fanfiction in over a year? Did you like it? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing! Thanks for reading, and have an awesome Valentine's Day! :{)  
**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
